Utter Darkness
by DanniMaeAnime92
Summary: Marnie Is in Love with Fullmetal and her only living family dissaproves of this love. Will love Really conquer all? ONE SHOT! REVIEWS greatly appreciated :D


**HEY ALL! I decided while I am having writers block on Forever and Always, I figured id put together a one shot :) Hope you all enjoy :D reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Diclaimer: Marnie and Jamie belong to me! The characters of fullmetal alchemist are in now way mine to claim. Now on with the story!**

_Utter Darkness_

I opened my eyes, and all I could see was utter darkness. My whole body shivered with cold, spasms going through my body at a alarming rate, trying to warm me. I could feel the life wanting to leave me, and at the same time, fighting to not float from me. I looked around until I saw a brief flash of light, and then I fainted.

"Come on, wake up! Marnie, Marnie, can you hear me?" warm fingers grazed my skin, going from my cheek, down my neck, back and forth, in hopes I would respond.

"Jamie, give her time, she will wake up." A deep male voice rang out loud and clear over Jamie's voice. I pictured Jamie in my mind, my elder brother, worried about me.

"Mustang, she ran away, and now come to find out you found her practically dead, stumbling around the forest, and you say give her time? I thought she was DEAD!"

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and fear consumed me. I had worried my brother, and now he was yelling at whoever this Mustang person was, and I was afraid to face him now, but I sat up and looked at him. When he faced me, all anger faded from his face, and the only emotion left was relief.

"Marnie, are you alright?" He pulled me close to his chest, hugging me tightly.

"Jamie, I'm fine." I sighed.

The truth that I didn't want to admit, I couldn't remember how I had ended up in the woods in the first place. The only thing I remembered was the yelling, and me running as far as I could to get away from… his judgment.

"Jamie… What happened?" I pushed away, and gazed into his eyes. I could see the anguish in his eyes, and he looked to the dark haired Mustang.

"Hello, Marnie. I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist. Your brother asked us to help find you. You gave him quite a scare…" He said sternly, but he smiled at the end, as if trying to tell me that at least I was safe now.

"Hi. Jamie, now can you please tell me what happened? I can't remember it all… I can remember vaguely, but…" Tears built up in my eyes, overflowing down my cheeks.

"Marnie, I-" And just then, the large oak doors to the room I was in swung open to reveal a young, handsome blond staring at me, with love and relief plastered across his face.

Then everything seemed to flood back when I saw HIM. I had come home to tell my brother that I loved this young man, this State Alchemist, and he disapproved.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"NO! MARNIE I FORBID YOU TO SEE HIM AGAIN!"

"Jamie you CANT tell me what to do! I'm NOT a child anymore!"

"I am your guardian, and therefore, you go by my rules! I said No! Do you forget, it was the Alchemists that KILLED mom and dad? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT?" He gripped my shoulders tightly, screaming at the top of his lungs to the point his face turned red. As he let go and turned from me, I glared at his back.

"Edward didn't do anything to deserve your hatred Jamie. He wasn't the Alchemist that killed them." I watched until Jamie huffed out in exhaustion.

"Drop it, Marnie." He sat in the large recliner and watched me standing there, my face as blank as his was now.

"I can't just drop it. I love him! Edward Elric is and always will be my fiance! I said yes, and you cant stop me…" I turned my back and walked toward the door, and twisted the ring on my left hand unconsciously until I felt Jamie's strong hands on my shoulder. He turned me toward him and his hand smacked my cheek, leaving a stinging after effect. Tears formed behind my lids, but I refused to show them and show him my defeat. No, I was going to fight…

But I couldn't say anything. My lip began to tremble like a petrified child after being yelled at and scolded for the first thing they have done wrong. I whirled around and ran from the front door, running away from there, away from the one who didn't care once about my happiness.

_~END FLASHBACK~_

I gazed into his eyes, and he sighed. Jamie pushed my dirty red hair from my eyes, and the tears came faster now, for I remembered everything. I hated that we had fought, and I knew his reasoning. Edward was a dog of the Military, or he had been once upon a time. Recently, he was living in Resembool with the Rockbell family. I had heard that Alphonse, his younger brother, had settled down with Winry Rockbell and started a family. Edward, on the other hand, was risking a lot being with me. My only family, was my brother, who hated state Alchemists. Alchemists had been the reason for my parents death. My father, he was and Ishvalan, and my mother was an Amestrian. Together, they had us, and both of us easily passed as Amestrians. We didn't have the Red eyes, or dark skin… So they didn't feel the need to dispose of us.

"Marnie, you were right... I had no right to judge the Elric of what happened... And I am sorry..." He stood, and motioned for Edward to come and join us. I watched Edwards skeptic look. He was 19, just as I was, and he had long blond hair tied back in a thick ponytail, and was very handsome.

"I take back all I said, Marnie. I know that Edward will keep you safe, and you will be loved." He kissed my forehead, and stood so that Edward could sit on the large comfy couch with me. Edward Pulled me close, and I cried into his chest, while Roy and Jamie watched us.

"You have Ishvalan blood?" Roy looked at me and Jamie, not seeing how it was possible.

"Yes, Sir... our father was an Ishvalan, and my mother and him... Fell in love. Is it so wrong?" He glared at the Colonel and I pushed away from my lover, curled so close to me there on that couch.

"Brother, He saved me... Don't get snappy..." I bowed my head to the dark haired man in respect, and He took my hand and Kissed it.

"Colonel Jackass, must you swoon over any woman in your presence?" Edward grinned at me, as I went and stood by him. I could sense the slight jealousy in my lovers tone with his old superior.

"He does love you..." My brother said sourly.

"Jamie..."

"Why do you guys go back to the house?" He jangled the keys in front of us, and I smiled at him, in a gesture of thanks. I kissed his cheek, and tugged Edward along to go to my home.

"You are gonna regret that you know…" Roy smirked and sat at his desk.

"It will happen sooner or later… why not play a little part to push them into it?" Jamie smiled, and watched his sister run away with her golden haired lover.

"Marnie, your brother…"

"Will get over it, Edward. Its just going to take him time." I ran my fingers across Ed's cheek as he lay next to me on my bed. He leaned over me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"What I want to know is why he let us come here ALONE, when he doesn't really like me all that much..." I pulled him back down to me for another kiss.

"Don't question it, love. Just… take this opportunity, and lets both enjoy it..." I smirked, and he pulled out of the kiss and gazed into my eyes, finally getting the hint. He jumped up, and locked my bedroom door. Then, he clicked off the blanket and crawled into bed with me.

The Next Morning…

I woke up to the Sun shining on my bare back, Edward lay next to me, bare chested, and I smiled. The memories of last night would never leave me, no matter what. I could see him stir beside me, and before I knew it, he held me close to him.

"Our life is just beginning…" I muttered against his chest, tracing his firm abs with my index finger.

"Marnie, I love you…"

And we drifted back off to sleep, and the last thought that crossed my mind was "My life isn't filled with Utter darkness anymore…"


End file.
